Drimogemon
Drimogemon is a Beast Digimon. His name comes from dri'll and "'mog'''ura", the Japanese word for mole. Drimogemon looks like a giant mole with a drill at the end of its nose. They are known to live underground. Drimogemon are great diggers. Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encountered a Drimogemon outside of a convenience store in an undersea cave, where the Tags should be hidden. It was the last victim of the Black Gear and would not let anyone pass as part of Devimon's will. Ikkakumon battled Drimogemon until Kabuterimon destroyed the Black Gear and Drimogemon told them that the Tags that they were looking for were in the convenience store which T.K. and Poyomon found during the fight. Digimon Adventure 02 A Drimogemon under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings captured Davis and Veemon while Snimon and Mojyamon battled the others. In the 2nd battle the same day, he was freed from the Dark Ring by Digmon's "Gold Rush". When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Drimogemon was in the hillside near a Japanese town and was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. A Drimogemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago, the expedition group led by Suguru Daimon saw a Drimogemon when they arrived to look for young Ikuto Noguchi. Present day, a Drimogemon smaller that usual appeared in the human world as the result of robbers hacking a bank's security system. He sided with the robbers and helped them steal money until he encountered the DATS Team. Because of the negative emotions of the two robbers, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked the DATS team. However, the differing plannings of Masaru Daimon and Tohma H. Norstein (causing the attacks of their Digimon partners to cancel each other out) gave Drimogemon time to escape back into the Digital World. Masaru and Tohma, feeling guilty about messing up, decide to pursue Drimogemon at his home advantage so that they would stop Drimogemon. However in the Digital World both of them fell into a trap of Drimogemon and were captured in a large underground labyrinth which was the Digimon's home. However thanks to the actions of Masaru, they both escaped by riding on Drimogemon's back and they also lured him into a colosseum, where Drimogemon couldn't dig into the ground. When he was confronted by the two boys and their Digimon, Drimogemon Digivolved to a large Digmon, and was subsequently destroyed.They have never touched ground. Later, Drimogemon would "reappear", in a nightmare forced onto Masaru by MetalPhantomon. Drimogemon carried the illusionary form of Masaru's sister Chika away, while Masaru was helpless to save her, due to being held back by rapidly multiplying Numemon. Digimon World Drimogemon is a recruitable Digimon. Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve further into MetalGreymon or Vademon. When you come into '''Drill Tunnel for the fitrst time, you'll see three Goburimons. When you get there go left and you see this Drimogemon rolls on the floor. He battles you because he has a fever. The Drill Tunnel collapse when Drimogemon joins the city. Digimon World 2 Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Drimogemon is a Champion level Nature deck Digimon card. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Drimogemon digivolves from Dorumon. Attacks * Iron Drill Spin (Drill Spin): Attacks with the drill on his nose. * Crusher Bone: Throws a giant bone at enemies. * Mole's Claw (Screw Claw): Slashes and stabs enemies with his drill-like claws. Variations / Subspecies * NiseDrimogemon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family